


Еще разок (не повредит)

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, Hand porn, M/M, Oblivious Jim, Vulcan Kisses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спок начинает красть у капитана вулканские поцелуи и, однажды начав, уже не может остановиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще разок (не повредит)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * A translation of [Just One More (It Couldn't Hurt)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/890411) by [summerofspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock). 



> Бетагаммы: Ka_Lyrra, АТуин, Тёмная сторона силы, Ingirid.  
> Переводилось для TlokeNauake еще полгода назад. Дорогая, прости тормоза, боюсь, оно тебе сейчас совершенно не в тему, но зато на календарь пришлось ;)  
> Выложено на К/С-календарь 2015 в качестве замены.

Когда это случилось в первый раз, Спок был без сознания. Не то, чтобы он этого не хотел, однако сам никогда бы на это не решился. Именно этим Спок оправдывал и прилившую к щекам кровь, и сбившийся сердечный ритм.   
  
Капитан целовал его, и Спок не знал, как сказать, чтобы он прекратил.  
  
Если быть точным, Кирк не целовал его в губы (сказать по правде, Спок находил довольно неприятной саму идею), но он держал его за руку, растирая тонкие пальцы Спока своими большими ладонями. Собственно, именно эта стимуляция и привела Спока в чувство.  
  
\- Давай же, Спок. Очнись, - упрашивал капитан. Спок открыл глаза и уставился на Джима. Он заключил, что нечто тяжелое, скорее всего, отколовшийся от потолка камень, ударил его по левой стороне черепа. Сделав небольшое ментальное усилие, Спок заблокировал болевые ощущения и сел, отметив про себя, что вокруг довольно прохладно и сыро. Кирк продолжал поглаживать его руку, так что Споку пришлось также заблокировать и вызванное этим возбуждение, из страха, что его состояние может стать… заметным.  
  
\- Капитан, вы предприняли попытку связаться с «Энтерпрайз»? – как всегда спокойно произнес Спок.  
  
Кирк заметно воспрянул духом и сжал ладонь Спока еще раз, прежде чем выпустить ее из рук. Спок был обескуражен, почти сразу обнаружив, что ему не хватает этого контакта. Стыдясь собственной реакции, он смотрел куда угодно, только не Кирку в лицо.  
  
\- Да, они на подходе. Ты помнишь, что случилось?  
  
Спок едва сдержал желание закатить глаза и тут же перечислил события, которые всплыли в его памяти, когда он пришел в сознание.  
  
\- Пещера обвалилась, я потерял сознание из-за падающих обломков. Вы не ранены, капитан?   
  
Кирк криво усмехнулся и ответил:  
  
\- Пара шишек и царапин.  
  
Спок устроился так, чтобы опираться спиной на особенно громоздкий валун, и Кирк опустился подле него.  
  
\- Металлические включения в породу не позволят транспортировать нас наружу, поэтому вниз пошлют людей, чтобы нас откопали вручную.  
  
Спок приподнял бровь.  
  
\- Теоретически, должен быть и другой выход. Нам стоит исследовать пещеру.  
  
Кирк пожал плечами.  
  
\- Ты был ранен, так что я просто отдал приказ. Кроме того, каждому энсину полезно на собственном опыте познакомиться с тяжелым физическим трудом.  
  
С этим Спок не мог поспорить, поэтому он просто расслабился на своем импровизированном сиденье и приготовился ждать. И если его пальцы столкнулись с пальцами Кирка, стоило ему опустить руку на пол, - что ж, Спок был убежден: это не более, чем простое совпадение.  
  
***  
  
Когда это случилось во второй раз, Спок уже не мог снять с себя вину за произошедшее. Он смотрел, как капитан неспешно подошел к научной станции и с улыбкой оперся о поручень.  
  
\- Ну как, мистер Спок, есть что-то необычное?  
  
\- Ответ отрицательный, капитан, - отозвался Спок, оторвавшись от своей консоли и подойдя к Кирку. Он заметил, как сильные, крепкие пальцы Кирка уверенно обхватывали черный поручень, а на их фалангах в свете ламп поблескивали тонкие золотистые волоски, подчеркивая смуглость кожи. Спок загляделся на сухожилия, натягивающиеся, когда Кирк сжимал пальцы.  
  
Не в силах противостоять воспоминаниям о прикосновении грубой, шершавой кожи к его собственной, Спок плавно опустил руки на поручень, постаравшись, чтобы один его палец лег поверх пальца Джима. Соприкосновение двух мизинцев не считалось таким уж бесстыдным нарушением приличий.  
  
Кирк, ничего не заметив, продолжал смотреть на Спока мечтательным взглядом. Сердцебиение Спока мгновенно ускорилось, и он тут же убрал руки, осторожно задев фалангу мизинца Кирка. Восхитительное скольжение кожи под его чувствительными подушечками послало волну чистого возбуждения в центры удовольствия в мозгу и вниз по позвоночнику, вызывая удивительную слабость в коленях. Спок торопливо опустился в кресло и уставился в экран, необыкновенно остро ощущая, как капитан вернулся на собственное место. Спок тихонько вздохнул с облегчением и тут же выкинул нескромные мысли из головы.  
  
***  
  
Спок не мог винить себя, когда это случилось в третий раз. Хотя его логика изначально хромала, он чувствовал, что очередное соприкосновение капитана Кирка со смертью давало самому Споку право выступить в роли утешителя и друга. Люди брали друг друга за руки в поисках поддержки и утешения. Спок собирался быть рядом с капитаном в период его выздоровления.  
  
После происшествия на Персефоне капитан был выведен из строя на целых шесть часов, и Спок оставался подле него на протяжении всего времени его пребывания в медотсеке. Когда доктор закончил работу и Спок отказался уйти, Маккой ничего не сказал – только вскинул бровь. Спок стоически провел почти пяти часов, сидя у постели больного. Только когда Кирк дернулся, испытывая фантомные мышечные спазмы, взгляд Спока снова вернулся к обожаемым им рукам.  
  
В тот день они были перепачканы грязью после того, как Кирку пришлось разломать несколько механических устройств на поверхности планеты, и на кончиках пальцев виднелись следы его собственной крови. Спок нерешительно потянулся к нему рукой, чтобы пригладить торчащий золотой волосок. От ощущения его текстуры под подушечками пальцев по телу Спока прошла легкая дрожь. Собственная реакция не понравилась ему, но он не остановился. Коснувшись тонкими, бледными пальцами костяшек Кирка, он был вынужден несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы побороть распространяющийся внутри жар. Контраст его бледной зеленоватой кожи с кожей капитана, имеющей теплый медовый оттенок, завораживал Спока, и он продолжал поглаживать руку, не в силах отвести взгляд. Любопытство толкнуло его на большее: он приподнял руку друга с кровати и, переплетя их пальцы вместе, плотно прижался к его ладони своей. Спок не смог сдержать стона от ощущения полноты контакта.  
  
Он осторожно потер основанием ладони ладонь Кирка, наслаждаясь тем, как загрубевшая от работы кожа слегка царапает его собственную, совсем не такую мозолистую. Удерживая руку Кирка на весу, Спок проследил линии его ладони подушечками пальцев. Прижался изгибом большого пальца ко внутренней стороне указательного, после чего скользнул кончиками указательного и среднего по чувствительным холмикам вверху ладони.   
  
Кирк издал слабый звук, заставив Спока прервать свои более чем неприемлемые действия. Спок медленно убрал руку, позволив ладони Кирка мирно скользнуть на поверхность биокровати.  
  
После этого он быстро ретировался из комнаты, решив, что если останется, то лишь повысит вероятность дальнейших нелогичных действий со своей стороны.   
  
***  
  
Это стало чем-то вроде помешательства. Спок обнаружил, что испытывает постоянное желание прикоснуться к капитану - касаться везде, не только его рук. Он пытался выразить эти порывы дружескими и ободряющими похлопываниями по плечу или спине. Если Спок решался на подобное выражение своих желаний, Кирк только изумленно смотрел на, слегка приоткрыв рот. И Спок тут же убирал руку, возвращая на лицо привычную маску вулканского спокойствия.  
  
Очевидно, внезапное увеличение тактильных контактов, инициированных Споком, не осталось незамеченным, потому как частота прикосновений Кирка к своему старшему помощнику также возросла. Похлопывания по спине, колену, предплечью, а временами и по руке, заставляли Спока постоянно бороться с желанием перехватить касавшуюся его так интимно руку, притянуть ее хозяина к себе и поцеловать человека более, чем одним способом.  
  
Когда они играли в шахматы, Спок наблюдал за подвижными пальцами Кирка, так ласково поглаживавшими шахматные фигуры, что подобное сочли бы крайне непристойным в определенных частях галактики. Спок хотел видеть эти пальцы на своих, хотел видеть их сжимающими его пенис, хотел видеть их покрытыми его семенем.  
  
Именно шахматы предоставляли Споку больше всего возможностей дотронуться до капитана. Он старался скользнуть костяшками своих пальцев по его, когда Кирк приносил ему чай, коснуться его кожи, когда они тянулись за одной и той же фигурой, расставляя их по местам.  
  
Миссии на планету имели свои отвлекающие факторы. В основном это были эротические видения Джима с фазером провокационной формы в руках. В такие моменты Спок находил вулканскую способность обдумывать одновременно множество разных вопросов чрезвычайно полезной.  
  
***  
  
Спустя два года после начала миссии Спок постепенно привык к той степени близости, что установилась между ним и капитаном. По мере того, как он начал чувствовать себя в его компании все более и более комфортно, он стал испытывать границы их дружбы. Он мог обхватить пальцами запястье капитана, чтобы отвести туда, где требовалось его присутствие в данный момент. Когда Кирк уставал во время дебрифинга, Спок якобы случайно проводил пальцами по костяшкам его пальцев, делая знак, что пора отдохнуть.  
  
Во время последней миссии Кирк, будучи под влиянием какого-то инопланетного наркотика, схватил Спока за руку и переплел их пальцы. Он удерживал их так в течение нескольких минут, явно не желая прерывать контакт, об интимности которого даже не подозревал.   
  
В следующие дни мысли Спока частенько возвращались к этому воспоминанию.  
  
Спок был занят тем, что со всей присущей ему педантичностью составлял отчет о текущем эксперименте с радиацией, когда Кирк вдруг ворвался в его каюту. Его обычно расслабленное и жизнерадостное лицо имело в тот момент поразительный красный оттенок.  
  
\- Спок! – воскликнул Кирк, заметив его у стола.  
  
Спок тут же встал, приветствуя командира, и постарался придать голосу невозмутимость.  
  
\- Да, капитан?  
  
Тогда-то Спок и увидел в руках Кирка падд. Испытав иррациональную вспышку страха, Спок с усилием сглотнул.  
  
\- Могу я поинтересоваться причиной вашего возбужденного состояния?  
  
Кирк сунул падд ему в руки, и взгляд Спока упал на выделенный отрывок. Он тут же просканировал его глазами одновременно с тем, как Кирк начал говорить.  
  
«… Несмотря на то, что вулканские традиции спаривания остаются тайной за семью печатями, кое-что об их сексуальных практиках все-таки известно. Руки вулканцев играют важнейшую роль в их телепатических способностях, но помимо этого являются также эрогенной зоной. Как и клитор у человеческих особей женского пола, подушечки пальцев вулканцев представляют собой основной объект сексуального стимулирования для всей расы...»   
  
Спок был уверен, что его уши приобрели ярко-зеленый оттенок, когда он поднял глаза на капитана – на своего друга, - который все продолжал, запинаясь, пересказывать содержание статьи. Спок опустил падд на стол и заставил себя прислушаться к непрерывному потоку слов.   
  
\- Как долго это продолжалось? – говорил Кирк. – Я хочу сказать, если бы я только знал об этом, я был бы намного сдержаннее! – он провел рукой по волосам в явном расстройстве. – Я, считай, сексуально домогался тебя с… - он оборвал себя и сфокусировал взгляд на Споке. – С того раза в пещере.  
  
Пораженный тем, что капитан помнит тот случай, Спок продолжал хранить молчание.  
  
\- Но ведь это ты всегда прикасаешься ко мне, - медленно произнес Кирк, и в его голосе зазвучали непонятные нотки. Сердце Спока забилось сильнее, а внутри все сжалось.  
  
\- Ба, мистер Спок! Да если б я знал, я бы вначале пригласил вас на ужин, - заявил Кирк и неожиданно усмехнулся. Шагнув к Споку, он взял вулканца за предплечье и притянул его руку к себе.  
  
И все, о чем Спок фантазировал, стало явью.   
  
Кирк посмотрел на, казалось бы, безобидную часть тела – его ухмылка становилась все шире с каждой секундой – и провел указательным пальцем по всей длине мизинца Спока. Спок не смог сдержать стона. Ухмылка переросла в широкую улыбку. Кирк переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Спока, провел ими вверх и вниз по чувствительной коже. Спока бросило в дрожь от прикосновения, он был вынужден ухватиться свободной рукой за край стола.  
  
\- О нет, ни в коем случае, - предупредил Кирк, силой усаживая Спока обратно в кресло, и обхватил его вторую руку так, чтобы обе они оказались прямо перед лицом Спока.  
  
Спок сидел, ошеломленный полнотой контакта между ними. Кирк же начал выводить кончиком пальца дразнящие круги вокруг бугорков на одной из его ладоней, одновременно ласково поглаживая другую. Спок задрожал и вжался в спинку стула, пальцы его ног поджались в форменных ботинках.   
  
\- И это только от небольшого контакта кожи с кожей? – спросил Кирк с удивлением и добродушным поддразниванием и расположил руку Спока так, чтобы только средний и указательный пальцы были вытянуты.  
  
Спок лучше понял его намерения, когда Кирк накрыл губами два его пальца, и приятный жар влажного рта заставил Спока толкнуться бедрами вперед. Кирк, без сомнения, заметил его возбужденное состояние.   
  
\- Джим! – вскричал Спок, не сумев сдержаться.  
  
Джим что-то промычал вокруг его пальцев и забрался к нему на колени. Их бедра потерлись друг о друга – Спок обнаружил ответную твердость в штанах Кирка, – вызывая чрезвычайно приятные ощущения. А ведь он даже не знал, что желает подобного контакта.   
  
\- Ты сможешь кончить только от этого? – выдохнул Кирк ему в руку, лаская губами тонкую кожицу между большим и указательным пальцами. Когда Спок, слишком захваченный ощущениями, ничего не ответил, Джим продолжил низким голосом: – Кончи для меня, Спок.  
  
Спок издал жалобный звук, и Джим снова прижался к его члену своим, одновременно проведя языком влажную полосу в самом центре его ладони. Пальцы их правых рук были переплетены, и у Джима хватало присутствия духа, чтобы время от времени сжимать и поглаживать его костяшки, словно сама мысль о том, чтобы оставить эту руку без своей порции удовольствия, была невыносима. Джим провел зубами по основанию ладони, и Спок снова простонал его имя.  
  
\- Да. Вот так, - пробормотал Джим, не отрывая глаз от лица Спока. – Ты такой красивый сейчас, ты знаешь?   
  
Спок издал какой-то звук в знак того, что слышит его, но обнаружил, что не способен произнести ни слова целиком, когда Джим снова вобрал в рот два его пальца и начал их яростно сосать. Когда Спок наконец достиг разрядки, ему показалось, словно весь мир распался вокруг на него на атомы. Единственным, что просачивалось в его сознание, пока он кончал, был невероятный жар рта Джима вокруг его пальцев и то, как он продолжал лизать их и посасывать.  
  
Явно удовлетворенный происшедшим, Джим запечатлел в центре его ладони поцелуй и переплел их левые руки вместе. После чего улыбнулся Споку и сказал:  
  
\- Если б я знал, что ты такой чувствительный, я бы сделал это уже давно.  
  
\- «Это» зовется вулканским поцелуем, Джим, - произнес Спок, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы все объяснить.  
  
Джим улыбался так, словно это была лучшая вещь, которую он когда-либо слышал.  
  
\- Серьезно?  
  
Спок бросил на него насмешливый взгляд и добавил:  
  
\- Я бы хотел поцеловать тебя еще и человеческим способом.  
  
Не успел он договорить, как Джим прижался к нему всем телом и соединил их губы в поцелуе. Теперь пришла очередь Джима безостановочно стонать, пока Спок старательно применял опыт, полученный им во всех предыдущих своих поцелуях. Их языки скользили друг против друга, и Спок обнаружил, что под влиянием нахлынувших ощущений сохранять трезвую голову становится невероятно трудным. Джим отстранился слишком быстро, на его взгляд, и он зарычал, пытаясь снова притянуть его к себе.  
  
Джим только улыбнулся с легким вызовом во взгляде.  
  
\- Хочешь найти своим чувствительным пальцам лучшее применение?  
  
К счастью, Спок знал о человеческих традициях спаривания достаточно, чтобы точно знать, что тот имеет в виду.  
  
  
 _Конец_


End file.
